


Florida Storms

by SakuraCat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caught, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraCat/pseuds/SakuraCat
Summary: After months of struggling to meet up, the dream team finally encounters the chance to see each other.Things go awry as Dream pushes away his own rampant thoughts and is faced with a situation he never thought he'd be put in;Dealing with a friend's nightly emissions.And liking it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 810





	Florida Storms

**Author's Note:**

> (First fic, be kind.)
> 
> (As always, the characters portrayed are not meant to represent the real George, Dream, and Sapnap. They are characterizations. And this is purely fiction. Do not send this fic to any CCs or repost it.)

For the first time since their formation, the main three of the Dream Team were all going to be in the same house.

For a whole week.

Dream's chest thrummed with excitement, heart fluttering against his ribs. The plan had been nearly a year in the making. Conflicting schedules, lack of available flights or funds, and a literal pandemic had been standing in everyone's way. It was infuriating; endless hours were spent on late-night calls and text messages, wishing for the moment they could finally see each other.

Finally, after what felt to be an eternity, the stars aligned. Flights had reopened, video monetization was good, and all three men were free. They had jumped on the opportunity; snagging seats in the first available flights. It was a "do first, plan later" situation, where Dream only realized after payments were finalized that he had nowhere for his friends to stay.

He vocalized such to George and Sapnap, who he had been on call with for the past hour, nearly; all of them too excited to hang up.

"Me and Sap could always get a hotel room or something." George cut through Dream's thoughts, voice slightly distorted through his phone's mic.

Dream wrinkled his nose at the suggestion. He wanted to SEE his friends, not just be in the same state as them. Hanging out during the day just wouldn't cut it; he wanted to be able to harass them at any point in time. Stay awake well into the fuzzy hours of the morning, just telling jokes and enjoying each others' presence.

Seeing them react in real time to his teasing.

"No, no, I can work something out. I think I have some air mattresses in storage that we can use."

Sapnap simply shrugged; or, Dream guessed he did based on the ruffling of fabric on the end of the line.

"Works for me. I'm just excited to finally see you two. In person, y'know."

As the date rolled closer, Dream's anxiety mounted. They'd never met in person before. What if he didn't live up to his friends' expectations? 

Unease wormed into his belly. George and Sapnap, though very different, were both wonderful people. Sapnap could match and even outpace Dream's energy, and they could crack jokes back and forth endlessly; or he could goad Sapnap into a competitive state with a simple statement. George, on the other hand, was easy to fluster; Dream could pull almost any reaction out of him with the right words.

He knew they'd exceed any of his notions. They were probably funnier, more handsome, better people in person.

Dream felt… no different. He was an introvert through and through; someone that kept to himself and rarely went outside. What if they expected him to be different?

Dream shoved the thought aside. It hurt to think like that, and he didn't want to be in a sour mood when they arrived.

He checked his phone, sliding the screen closer to his body. The time glared at him, practically urging him to go to bed. 

2:47am

Just over fourteen hours until his friends arrived.

Just under the time, a notification sat dangerously on his screen.

A severe weather warning, a storm set to hit within the hour of them landing.

The next morning, Dream wasted no time getting ready. Cleaning his house from top to bottom; not missing a single inch of living space. Every trash can was emptied, every dish cleaned. He even took to making his bed and arranging some throw pillows on the couch. Everything was checked and double checked, the fridge stocked well with every snack he could think of. He even showered, carefully drying and combing his hair into place. Anticipating the arrival of the storm, Dream opted to throw on a pale green hoodie instead of something lighter.

When his phone finally blared with an alarm to get going, Dream almost couldn't move fast enough. His heart pounded as he admittedly sped towards the airport.

He snagged a parking space as close to the doors as he could manage, and opened the door to lean against his car. A glance at his watch told him it was just past four PM; nearly an hour early. He groaned impatiently, taking to watching the clouds above him as entertainment.

The weather, temperamental as ever, swelled with the promise of early rain. The clouds were grey and thick, sprawling across the horizon like a smoke screen, threatening to swallow the sky whole. The remaining sunlight bit through the back of Dream's hoodie, painfully reminding him of his fatal wardrobe miscalculation that morning. The humidity coated every inch of his skin, making him feel heavy and sweaty. It was close to overwhelming, but not enough to truly distract him.

As Dream excitedly rocked on the balls of his heels, he realized none of the previous mishaps, nor the weather mattered. He'd wait through a hurricane, unmoving, just for a glance at his two closest friends.

Though he was nearly an hour early, people flooded in and out of the airport adjacent to him. He practically vibrated with anxious restlessness, peering over the heads of pedestrians to keep an eye out for Sapnap and George. He got a few concerned glances from passer-bys, and eventually realized the fruitlessness of his endeavors. The chances of his friends landing early were slim, especially with the incoming weather; but if he continued bouncing around in a hoodie in the Florida heat, he'd surely pass out.

Dream quickly unlocked his car, plopping heavily into the driver's seat and cranking the A/C as high as it could go. His foot thumped loudly and impatiently against the floorboard; his fingertips tap-tap-tapped against his steering wheel. Nearly every five seconds, he checked his phone for a text from either man.

At this point, both Sapnap and George had seen his face. He'd shown George for the first time a few months prior, after an all too common conversation about meeting up. However, they had never been able to see each other all at once. The sheer anticipation was killing him.

As time crawled on, Dream's anxious adrenaline rush melted away into a desperate calm. At that point, he just wanted to pick them both up and return home. He had been so excited for the upcoming week that he had hardly slept the night before, instead devoting his time to excruciating over every single detail.

When Dream's phone buzzed against his thigh, he almost missed it. He was so lost in his thoughts that his brain took a moment to catch up; but when it did, he ripped his phone out of his pocket so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. On his screen was a simple notification from Sapnap. A text saying "we're here, dude" with an attached image of the man in question and George waiting by baggage.

Dream threw his door open, ducking out and barely remembering to close it behind him. He sped towards baggage, nearly breaking out into a jog as he followed the glowing signs overhead. If not for so many random people around him, Dream likely would have been full on sprinting.

As he rounded a corner, he stopped suddenly, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. Sapnap was huddled over, scooping up bags into his arms and turning his head to occasionally look at George, who was talking indistinctly. George only had a backpack on, and his hands were placed firmly on his hips; it seemed like his luggage was taking far longer than Sapnap's.

Unable to help himself any longer, Dream sprinted forwards, howling out a sharp "GEORGE!" as he scooped the shorter man into his arms. In shock, George sucked in a breath and gripped Dream's forearms, fully preparing to scream before he noticed who the offender was. A giddy laugh bubbled up in Dream's throat, spilling over as a half hidden giggle.

George huffed as Dream set him down, not finding the situation nearly as funny as Dream did. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sapnap struggling to hold an armful of luggage with an equally offended look smattered across his features. George expected Sapnap to defend him and chew Dream out, though he wasn't sure why he came to that conclusion.

"Dream! What, I don't get a hug too?!"

Dream wheezed, his chest heaving and his cheeks stained pink as he smiled impossibly wide. His eyes were almost forced shut with how far his grin stretched. Dream unwrapped his arms from George, turning to embrace the struggling Sapnap much more gently than how he had grabbed George.

After releasing him, Dream took a few bags from his arms, tucking them under his own right one. Now with a free hand, Sapnap grabbed his final bag; a thoroughly beat up rolling suitcase, barely clinging to one wheel. George's luggage had finally rolled around, and he hurried to drag the few bags he had off before they were swept away.

Now loaded with the necessary equipment for a full week, and all in high spirits, they made their way towards Dream's car. As they walked, Dream felt his worry melt away. The other two acted just as enthused about him as they normally were, yet every word spoken was tinged with excitement.

When they finally left the building, Dream was greeted with a pleasant sight. The sun had gone down slightly and clouds had rolled in, bathing the desolate parking lot in a cool orange glow. A breeze picked up, smelling sweetly of rain and cooling down the warm faces of the three men. The orange lighting blushed their cheeks, momentarily taking Dream's breath away. In that moment, glancing between his best friends' faces, he realized how gorgeous they were in person; each in their own unique way. George with his thin, near delicate features, but harsh eyes, and Sapnap with his scruff, giddy grin, and friendly aura. 

Shaking his thoughts and growing flush away, Dream popped his trunk open, quickly shoving Sapnap's luggage in and making way for the rest.

Dream watched in amusement as George hip-checked Sapnap out of the way, wheezing when Sapnap donned the same offended expression from earlier and shoved him right back. They fought to cram their bags in the vehicle, laughing playfully the entire time.

When they were done, Sapnap triumphantly slammed the trunk shut, rattling the windows in their doors. He glanced sheepishly at Dream, who only rolled his eyes and scoffed, opening his driver side door to sit down once more. George stole the passenger side, and Sapnap climbed behind Dream's seat.

As Dream pulled out of the parking lot, Sapnap gently thumped the back of his seat.

"Dreamie, I'm hungry."

Dream rolled his eyes, glancing at George who simply stared back. Oh, it wasn't a joke. They were both hungry, it seemed. Well, he supposed they could pick up dinner to bring back to his house.

"What do you guys wanna eat? There's a few restaurants nearby. There's also a McDonald's if you want to be uncultured."

George groaned.

"I don't even care at this point, I just need to eat something like, right now."

Dream chuckled, glancing to his rearview mirror as Sapnap nodded frantically.

"McDonald's it is then. We can grab it and bring it back to my house."

When they finally reached Dream's driveway, it was nearly dark. His lights were off, and the night air was cold. The storm clouds overhead were swollen and angry, and every moment or two a droplet would strike the ground. Dream helped the other two drag their luggage to his door, quickly unlocking it and holding it open with his foot.

As Sapnap flicked on the lights, he realized just how tired they all were. Dream from staying up all night, and the other two from jet lag. Sapnap's eyes were droopy, and he had developed bruise-like eye bags. George was faring no better, wobbling on his feet and blinking rapidly at the sudden brightness of the room. The food bags had gone cold in his hands, but he was more focused on his friends before him.

Dream closed his front door and locked it before gently placing the fast food on the table. As he left to set up their beds, he reminded them they could eat, and that he'd be back soon. He only got muttered, indiscernible responses.

Dream opened his hall closet, scanning the folded towels and extra blankets for the blow up mattresses he knew he had. They weren't new, but they'd lasted him many years regardless. As he located and pulled out the mattresses, he groaned audibly. There was a large, unfixable hole in both of them. He couldn't tell if mice or Patches caused the untimely demise, but it didn't much matter in the long run.

Too tired to deal with disposing of them, Dream simply shoved the ruined things back in the closet. The door closed with a click, and turned to practically drag himself back to the kitchen.

He was greeted with the sight of George uselessly nibbling on some nuggets, and Sapnap nearly passed out with a burger threatening to fall out of his hands. George muttered a greeting, but Sapnap was too far gone to notice his presence.

"I had some mattresses for you guys, but they've got holes. Someone can take my bed and the couch, I'll just take the floor."

George gave him a look.

"Dream…. This is your house. You take your own bed."

"Yeah, but you guys are my guests. I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor."

Suddenly finding it in himself to be slightly conscious, Sapnap piped up, though his words were slurred.

"Dream's bed is big enough for all three of us….. can't we just share or somethin'?"

George scowled at the prospect.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you two. You stink, and one of you probably snores."

Sapnap didn't miss a beat.

"Fine then Gogy, sleep on the freezing cold couch. Me and Dream are gonna be nice and warm, cuddling. Right, Dream?"

Dream was barely following the conversation at this point, mindlessly nibbling on some fries and a few of George's nuggets.

"Huh? Oh…. Sure, I don't care. I just wanna go to bed."

Sapnap fist-pumped weakly, wrapping his half eaten burger up and setting it in the fridge. George, upon noticing the stolen nuggets still clutched by Dream, scoffed and put the remaining away as well.

Dream wandered to his room to change, leaving the other two to rummage through their bags.

Thunder rumbled outside as the heavy pattering of rain slammed relentlessly against his windows. As Dream rubbed his eyes and grabbed a blanket for George, he realized he was in for a long night.

When Dream awoke, he blearily realized a few things. For starters, it was still painfully dark out. The storm had only grown stronger as they slept, now seeming to shake the very foundation of the house. The windows quaked in their frames, rattling with every gust of wind. Dream shivered, clutching his comforter and dragging half of it from Sapnap, who had stolen the blanket at some point in the night. The downpour and cold autumn night created a positively freezing experience.

Dream turned, sitting up and blinking over Sapnap's sleeping form. George was curled on the floor, partially smothered by Patches, who had taken to sleeping on his shoulders. George must have gotten too cold in the living room, and instead opted to join them in Dream's bedroom.

Dream flopped back down, fully preparing to try and return to sleep. Sapnap, still unconscious, rolled towards him and plopped an arm across Dream's waist. He crept closer, pressing his face in between Dream's shoulder blades. They were curled together, the full lengths of their bodies nearly entwined. Sapnap was essentially a heater; his presence and gentle breaths pulled the cold from Dream's bones.

Normally, he'd just ignore the other man and go back to sleep. He was well used to his friend's antics. Unlike George, Sapnap was extremely physically affectionate. His straight-faced jokes on stream were often less fiction than they were fact. Sapnap near demanded affection from Dream whenever they would call, and would thoroughly pester George despite knowing his answer. This time however, through his exhausted haze, Dream noticed something odd.

Pressed firmly against his lower back, warm and at attention, was a half chub. That wasn't something Dream was prepared for. He didn't plan the trip with the purpose of feeling his friends' nightly emissions, so the startling realization left him a little shell shocked. It wasn't something he really felt like just ignoring either; the idea of falling asleep with a boner pressed against his back made an unplaceable feeling bubble up in his gut. When his limbs finally caught up with his brain, he jerked away, sliding out of Sapnap's grip. The man in question muttered sleepily, blinking slightly as he came to. Adrenaline coursed through Dream's body, making his limbs hot and mind foggy. Dream grabbed Sapnap's shoulder, a little frantic as he shook the other man in an attempt to wake him faster.

"Dude. Sapnap, wake the hell up."

Dream whisper-yelled harshly, fighting down the urge to speak at full volume. Sapnap groaned, blinking up at him. His eyes were unfocused and blurry; yet he grinned lopsidedly at the internally-panicking man next to him. He was blissfully unaware of his own issue, pressed against the front of his sleep shorts. As Sapnap rolled into his back to look at him better, he unknowingly made his issue worse. His thighs, slightly exposed by the pant legs shifting upwards, were covered in a fine layer of dark fuzz. The fabric pooled around his hips, draping over his unwaning issue. His sleep shirt, slightly too big, was slipping down one shoulder and exposing more skin than Dream could handle at that hour. Dream's face burned, and he had to stop himself from staring.

"Hi Dream. What time is it?"

"Shhhh, George is still sleeping. Listen, I understand it's completely normal, but I don't want your boner pressing on me all night. Can you just…. Go take care of it, or something, please?"

Dream hoped the other man, in his sleep-addled fog, didn't notice the flush plaguing his cheeks and nose. Sapnap's brows briefly furrowed in confusion, and he blinked a few times before his body caught up with his brain. Dream could pinpoint the exact moment the other man realized the situation at hand; his face erupted into a brilliant red flush, ears and neck stained the very same shade of scarlet. His thighs snapped shut with so much force that they wobbled gently, locking firmly together; his knees knocked in the process. It was a valiant, yet futile attempt to hide his shame. Dream had already seen so much.

The dark haired man scrambled out of the bed, nearly tripping over George and Patches' sleeping forms in his rush to reach the bathroom just through a door in the opposite wall. Dream felt heat crawl up his own neck as he dropped back down, trying to block out his rampant thoughts. His still hot face was stuffed into his pillow; it was gripped so tightly that his knuckles paled and creaked in their hold on the case.

Sapnap, his best friend of many years, was hard. And he was in Dream's bathroom.

He was less than fifteen feet away, probably trying to quickly fix his issue. Dream choked down a shudder, drowning in his own unrelenting thoughts. Since when did he care about something like this? Why did he want to hear his friend's noises? To know what both of his visitors looked like when they-

Dream didn't want to think about what his new found "affections" meant for their friendship. That kind of insight was saved for a future date.

Yet….

Dream stood up suddenly, too uncomfortable to handle his own thoughts. His face had grown warmer, now noticeable enough that Dream felt he may be glowing. Many tense moments had passed, but Sapnap had not reemerged. The room was deadly silent, only plagued by the drumming of rain and whispering of the bathroom fan. Occasionally, George's breath would whistle gently, or Patches would sigh in her sleep. Dream perched gingerly on the edge of his bed, trying to focus on breathing.

He watched George and Patches for a moment longer. Their shallow breathing was almost synchronized; thrown off only by Patches' shorter breaths. George's hair was splayed across his borrowed pillow in a messy halo of deep brown, framing his lax face in a way that made Dream's breath catch for a heartbeat. Being curled for warmth made George look impossibly small; somehow smaller than he normally did.

If this went on much longer, they'd run the risk of waking George. Dream had to figure out what was going on in that bathroom.

Steeling himself, he approached the door on far too wobbly legs, gripping the knob. The wood loomed before him, suddenly appearing as if it were an impenetrable wall. Its taunting seal gave him an out; he could turn around, forget his impulses, and pretend this never happened.

Or, he could turn that brassy, gleaming knob and potentially ruin their friendship forever.

His breath caught in his throat, grip tightening threateningly against the knob. He had no other option, he reasoned. He tried to convince himself that this was for George's sleep's sake, and not just a sick fantasy.

The knob, teasing him with his own reflection, turned and gave way under his shaking hands.

When Dream opened the door, it felt like he'd been punched in the gut. His breath left him in a rush, and his neck burned with shame and desperate need.

The image of Sapnap's shaking form leaned back against the sink counter burned into his memory.

Sapnap's shorts were pulled slightly down his thighs, exposing an expanse of skin that Dream never imagined craving so carnally. His shirt was rucked up, spilling over a quivering wrist. Grasped shakily in Sapnap's right hand was his cock, flushed against his soft belly and leaking in need. His left was pressed against his face, muffling his noises with his palm, which was bitten red between his teeth. Sapnap's eyes were squeezed shut, his brow furrowed and nose crinkled. He was panting softly, yet seemed to be struggling.

Dream's throat went dry, and when he opened his mouth to speak, a few pitiful clicks escaped him.

Sapnap's head swung upwards; he made eye contact with the equally shocked man in front of him, and gasped softly. The hand that was previously in his mouth shot downwards, covering his member with his shirt.

"Dream! What the hell-"

"Dude, you're taking forever! What's taking so long?"

Dream winced internally, realizing he had essentially repeated himself. He was dazed, still fighting off sleep and blindly following his impulses. When he imagined opening that door, he never once had a rational thought about what he should say. Sapnap, on the other hand, seemed to have a million thoughts running through his head. He had flushed even darker and averted his gaze. His deep brown eyes were foggy with distress; glazed over and wobbly in a way that meant he was on the verge of tears. Dream had never seen his friend this worked up before; not in person, at least

"I….. It.….. It won't go down. I'm too nervous, I can't take care of it."

Dream battled himself. He could help. He really wanted to, in fact. One of Sapnap's hands was still hidden under his shirt, gripping his cock at the base and not moving. He really wanted to see.

What if Sapnap said no? Called him a pervert and flew back home?

Dream gulped.

"I, ah…. I can help you. If you want."

Sapnap looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Too many emotions for Dream to count flashed across his eyes, and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing on it in thought. Silence stretched between them, and Dream considered backing out and revoking his offer.

As Sapnap's voice reached his ears, it was soft and steeped in embarrassment.

"Okay."

Dream huffed out a sharp breath, both relieved and simmering with anticipation. He nodded dumbly, suddenly unable to meet Sapnap's gaze as he laid his hands over the other man's hips. Sapnap gripped the sink counter behind him, staring intensely at where they were connected. His bottom lip was still trapped between his teeth, red and puffy from abuse.

As Dream slipped a knee between his thighs, Sapnap sucked in a breath. Nervousness rolled off of him in waves, and Dream felt embarrassment crawl across his body.

Dream gently lifted Sapnap's shirt, marveling at the revealed skin. His stomach was pale and soft; a little bit of pudge spilled over his hips, creating perfect little love handles and a round belly. His happy trail was a dark path that traveled from his navel and would have disappeared under his pants, if they were up higher. Sapnap's chest heaved, and with each shuddering breath, his neglected dick would twitch.

He had to be so, so close already. Worked up relentlessly yet unable to finish, the head was two shades pinker than his body and slick from precum. Dream pressed Sapnap's rolled shirt gently against his chest, holding it there and using the opportunity to secretly feel the body before him. His other hand shook slightly as he wrapped his fingers in a loose circle around the weeping cock that demanded his attention.

The reaction was immediate; Sapnap's hips jerked against his leg before tensing in an attempt to stay still. A quiet whimper escaped him before he could stop it, though Dream would never complain about hearing such a noise. He looked so desperate and debauched beneath him; his mouth slipped open slightly, lips flushed red and swollen as he shakily panted. Dream shuddered involuntarily, groaning softly as he dropped his head onto the bearded man's shoulder.

Dream knew his friends were attractive. He had no issue teasing or complimenting them; either playing along with Sapnap, or driving George to an utter state of fluster. But this? This was something entirely new. Sapnap was downright sinful, representing a carnal, filthy beauty that Dream wanted to see more of. 

He could feel Sapnap's hot breath against his ear, every quiet gasp as he fought off the urge to moan outright. Dream didn't mean to tease, yet he purposefully kept his hand still and loose for a moment more. The humiliation and arousal made the air thick around them, and neither felt they could get enough oxygen in each breath. Dream nearly choked when Sapnap quivered underneath him, tightening his grip on the sink counter as his hips rolled. It was a small movement; a plea to continue. And damn if Dream was going to ignore that plea.

His grip tightened slightly, calloused hands rough but not unwelcome against Sapnap's sensitive skin. Trembling slightly already, Dream dragged his fist from the base all the way to the tip, only pausing to drag his thumb across the slit and gather a bead of precum. Sapnap's moan was louder this time; still quiet and breathy, but much more unabashed. Dream repeated the motion, marvelling in the twitch of his hips and the shake in his voice.

As Dream picked up speed, he pulled his head away from Sapnap's shoulder. He knew the raven wasn't going to last much longer, and wanted to savour every single expression he pulled from the shaking man. His bright flush had spread even farther along his neck and below his collar, leading Dream to wonder just how far it travelled. His skin held a soft sheen, twitching and hot under his touch. Sapnap was gorgeous, pliant and needy under his hands. He felt the sudden urge to voice his thoughts, and gave in to the impulses.

"Fuck, Sapnap. You're so fucking pretty, you know that?"

A choked, sinful moan dragged from the other man's throat, sounding like no other. It only spurred Dream on, his hand pumping faster and faster as Sapnap writhed. His chest was heaving, moans and whimpers falling from his lips with abandon.

"I- ah, please! Dream, I'm so close- fuck!"

At the call of his name, Dream groaned. Sapnap had given up clutching the sink, instead wrapping his arms around him with such force that Dream could feel the other man's nails biting through his shirt. He didn't, however, notice the rustling of blankets behind the door.

His sole focus was Sapnap. Sapnap, who was muttering pleas and begs; his strangled, near-wails sounding like an intense symphony. Sapnap, who was rutting against his leg with abandon. Sapnap, whose eyes rolled as he rapidly approached his climax.

The door creaked behind them.

"Dream! Dream, fuck-! George?!"

With a sharp, wobbling gasp, Sapnap's hips snapped forwards, pressing against the crease of Dream's hip as he came. His eyes rolled, mouth hung open and cheeks flushed as he tapered off into quiet whimpers. Dream's hand gradually stilled; spattered, along with his shirt, by warm, slick streaks.

George?

Why the hell did he moan George's name?

Oh god, the door.

Dream whipped around, suddenly aware of their situation. He was straining against his sweats, hand still partially up Sapnap's shirt, and they were both very clearly up to no good.

George, on the other hand, seemed to not be believing what he was seeing. His hair was stuck up on one side from sleep, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. He gradually flushed, hand sliding upwards to cover the lower half of his face.

"What the- hell?"

"George, we didn't mean to wake you up, I swear. Look, this wasn't- planned, I just…… uh…."

Dream couldn't think straight. His mind was swimming in a fog of arousal; all he could focus on was Sapnap shivering against him as he recovered and how good George looked with a blush across his cheeks. He cursed himself internally, ready to die of embarrassment right at that very moment.

"I- you two- I didn't-"

George sputtered, flustered for a moment before one word left him in a rush.

"Jesus..."

Dream's head snapped up to stare at the other man in bewilderment. That didn't sound like George was mad, or disgusted.

George's eyes weren't fixated on his face. They were staring firmly at his hands, the ones still on Sapnap. On Sapnap's hands, which had slipped down at some point and were now resting on Dream's hips. And where they were near connected, thighs pressed against each other, hips mere inches apart.

"You two really….? I mean, I heard it, but I didn't think…."

George's gaze flicked up as Dream swallowed loudly, clearing his throat before offering a strained response.

"Well, I just…. Er, helped Sapnap. He's the only one who… Y'know."

This time, George swallowed. He held Dream's gaze, eyes dark but swimming with something that made his heart jump into his throat.

"Do you want help, too?"

Dream waited for the awkward chuckle, the "sike", or the announcement that he would actually just be going home early.

It never arrived.

Oh.

Dream searched George's eyes, finding no trace of mockery or disgust. It really was just an offer. One he had every opportunity to take up. He swallowed again, fighting his suddenly dry throat as he nodded minutely. That was enough of an answer for George, who stepped just behind his still form, making sure to be gentle and not jostle them much.

They didn't all fit in the bathroom like this, not really. Dream didn't complain, though. The cramped space only forced them closer together; as George pressed against his back, hands splaying just above where he needed them, Dream realized he liked it better this way.

His eyes squeezed shut, head tilting back as George took his sweet time teasing the taller man. He'd waited so long already, and he was so close. If one of the other two so much as looked at him wrong, he was sure he'd go tumbling down after Sapnap.

George thumbed the elastic of his sweats, hot breath fanning across Dream's back and making him ache. His palms were scorching against his skin, and Dream thought his hands were unfairly delicate. If he didn't know any better, he'd assume the other man was nervous. But each gentle touch, every whisper of friction was very, very deliberate. It was so much, so overwhelming, yet not nearly enough. He was about to snap out a demand when George finally, finally slipped his hands under. His complaint transformed into a bitten-off moan, wordlessly begging for more. He could feel George grin against his back; if it was from nerves, or over his reaction, Dream couldn't tell.

Sapnap had finally become coherent once more, staring up at Dream's vulnerable form and wiggling slightly in anticipation. He seemed reverent; eager as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. His hands flexed against his hips, and he itched to do something more. To return the favour.

"Dream?"

His voice was raspy from yelling, and the thought that Dream did that drove a pang of arousal through said man's gut.

"Yeah, Sappy? O-oh, fuck…"

George had wrapped his fist around Dream, grabbing him without warning. The scorching heat he agonized over was now wrapped tightly around his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. His other hand was splayed mere inches away from Sapnap's, still on the taller's abdomen. The pressure was far different to Dream's own hand, but it was heavenly. Relief made his shoulders sag, yet heat still bubbled just under his skin.

"How do you feel about marks?"

Dream's face scrunched in pleasure, his arms aching from holding the same position for so long. George started achingly slow, teasing as he barely gave Dream what he desired. After just a moment, one that dragged on far too long, he quickly sped up. The sudden change of pace left Dream's head spinning.

"Oh my god, go ahead. Mmh-!"

He writhed in their grips, briefly wondering if this mirrored how overwhelmed Sapnap felt. He could feel himself on the verge of finishing, yet he wasn't quite pushed over. So fucking close. He briefly registered Sapnap's head close to his neck through the haze of pleasure, but was unable to pay him any mind.

When Sapnap's lips connected with the soft skin of his throat, he saw stars. Bright flashes of light erupted behind his eyelids, a needy groan rumbling from his throat in response. George gripped tighter, thumbing his tip as Sapnap bit down softly. Dream shouted, scrambling for a hold on something as his hips rocked against the bodies that trapped him. Sapnap whimpered in overstimulation, nipping the side of his neck as a punishment, while George only rocked with him.

Though not hard yet, the press of George's hips against his ass sent him spiralling. The friction, the noises, the biting; it was all too much. With a warbled shout of both their names, Dream spilled into the hand that gripped him. He could feel it, sticky and uncomfortable on his thighs. His hips jerked and twitched through the aftershocks, stuck between wanting to escape George's grip and wanting to press closer for more, more, more.

All three of them were gross. They'd have to take showers in the morning.

Dream panted harshly, using his clean hand to swipe damp strands of hair from his face. Sapnap pulled away from his neck to kiss sweetly at his jaw, and George removed his hand from his cock, not wanting to overwhelm him any longer. They all panted together, the quiet huffs of their breathing mingling with the growing storm outside and the humming of the lights overhead.

Suddenly stuffy, George slipped out from behind the two sweaty bodies to sneak a peck from Sapnap, so seemed all too eager to comply.

"George, do you…. Want us to return the favour?"

George shook his head, face still flushed and hair ruffled.

"Not right now. As hot as that was, I'm too tired to…." George paused, suddenly embarrassed, "y'know.. get hard. I just want to go back to sleep, to be honest."

Sapnap nodded, looking a little dazed still, but thoroughly exhausted.

"Yeah. We can… talk about this tomorrow?"

The lights flickered threateningly overhead as the wind howled outside. They'd almost forgotten about the storm, but muttered their agreements.

When the lights finally gave out, plunging them into total darkness, Dream sighed. 

"Florida storms, nothing else like 'em. I guess."

They had a long, long week ahead of themselves.


End file.
